


Об отражениях

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Два викторианских джентльмена смотрят на Луну над Темзой.





	Об отражениях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upon Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444321) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



− Но разве она вас не волнует, Холмс? Даже вас должно трогать это светящееся лицо!

Глаза Холмса мерцают так же, как отражение Луны в Темзе. И так же, как свет этого небесного тела, их свет серебряный, холодный и живой − держит меня в плену. Я чувствую себя как песчинка перед лицом таких чудес, но я доволен своим местом: у меня есть возможность видеть их.

Чудо, которое стоит рядом со мной, отвечает: 

− Лица − у людей, Уотсон. Только благодаря вашему неизлечимо романтичному воображению вы можете вместо круглого светящегося диска увидеть лицо.

− Круглый диск... Холмс!

Он пожимает плечами, а его губы дёргаются, складываясь в лёгкую улыбку, и я успеваю это заметить. Что-то заставляет выражение его лица смягчиться. Он поворачивается, поднимает голову и смотрит на Луну.

Сегодня вечером Луна великолепна. Она такая огромная в тёмном небе, и сияет так близко, что мне хочется сесть в лодку и отправиться в плавание навстречу к ней. Я смотрю на неё, а затем снова на Холмса. И не могу отвести от него глаз; отражение света луны на лице моего друга делает этот выбор лёгким.

Выражение его лица остаётся спокойным; он не моргает. В конце концов он шумно выдыхает.

− Я не вижу поэтического призыва, − признаётся он. − Но я ощущаю, как мои чувства успокаиваются. − Сказав это, он взмахивает рукой. − Луна... полезна, Уотсон.


End file.
